Sleeping With The Fishes
Sleeping With The Fishes 'is the sixteenth fanmade case and the fifth in the Economic Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background The victim was Caddis Fisher's wife, Olivia Fisher, who was found lying the middle of Johnson River dead. The killer was none other than Rebecca Fisher, the victim's daughter. Rebecca was being threatened by a secret cult who calls themselves "The Plurimi". One of their members threatened to kill Rebecca unless she killed her own mother. The reason why is unknown and Rebecca didn't reveal it when she was arrested. At the Court, Rebecca warned the team that The Plurimi is a dangerous cult and is not a thing that can be messed with. The Judge sentenced Rebecca to life imprisonment. After the trial, Jones received a text message from an anonymous person who calls themself "The Helping Hand" stating that they were going to help bring The Plurimi down. Victim *'Olivia Fisher '(She was found lying in the middle of the river dead) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle Killer *'Rebecca Fisher' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect uses a permanent marker *The suspect wears pink clothes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect uses a permanent marker Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect uses a permanent marker Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect uses a permanent marker *The suspect wears pink clothes Killer's Profile *The killer uses a permanent marker. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears pink clothes. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Johnson River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Sand) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses a permanent marker) *Inform Caddis Fisher about his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Investigate Johnson River) *Inform Rebecca Fisher about her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Talk to Caddis first) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Meeting with Dawn Hampton) *Question Dawn Hampton about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unravel Notepad) *Investigate Fisherman's Ship. (Prerequisite: Talk to Caddis first; Clues: Locked Diary) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Olivia's Diary) *Inform Steven Fisher about his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Diary lock opened) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Ship's Cabin. (Available at the start of the chapter; Clues: Torn Album, Basket) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Photo Album) *Talk to Wanda Burton about the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo album restored) *Examine Basket. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks champagne) *Investigate Riverside. (Prerequisite: Talk to Wanda first; Clues: Broken Shards) *Quiz Dawn Hampton about her presence at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Investigate Riverside) *Examine Broken Shards. (Result: Glass Bottle) *Analyze Glass Bottle. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer is in contact with cats) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Main Deck. (Available at the start of the chapter; Clues: Torn Paper, Barrel) *See how Caddis Fisher is holding up. (Prerequisite: Investigate Main Deck) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Journal Entry) *Question Steven Fisher about his relationship with Wanda Burton. (Prerequisite: Unravel Journal Entry) *Question Wanda Burton about her relationship with Steven Fisher. (Prerequisite: Unravel Journal Entry) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Bloody Rag) *Analyze Bloody Rag. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears pink clothes) *Investigate Cabin's Desk. (Available when all tasks above are completed; Clues: Bloody Pendant) *Question Rebecca Fisher about the pendant. (Prerequisite: Investigate Cabin's Desk) *Examine Bloody Pendant. (Prerequisite: Talk to Rebecca first; Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood type is A-) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *See why Wanda Burton wants to see you. *Investigate Johnson River. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: BFF Photo) *Return the BFF photo to Wanda Burton. (Reward: Black Suit, Black Hat) *Talk to Caddis Fisher. *Investigate Fisherman's Ship. (Clues: Broken Barrel) *Examine Broken Barrel. (Result: Barrel) *Tell Caddis that you repaired the barrel. (Reward: Burger) *See how Steven Fisher is doing. *Investigate Ship's Cabin. (Clues: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Olivia's Earrings) *Give the earrings to Steven Fisher. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star)